Gotta Sweep
Sweep GS |sprite = Photo-cropped |species = Broom |gender = Genderless |job = Janitor |location = Here School |likes = Sweeping |dislikes = When the floor is dirty (possibly) |description = What do you do when the school opens in 7 hours and you haven't hired a janitor? Hire a broom! It sweeps everything! }} Gotta Sweep is a character in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. It is a large broom that resides in a small room in the school that will occasionally go around Here School sweeping, pushing most characters around with it. Gotta Sweep's vocal lines are all loud and distorted, largely due to the voice actor yelling into the microphone. Description Gotta Sweep is a giant green angle broom with choppy-edged, dark-colored (green and light gray-colored before V1.4) bristles and a white cap. It has a brown strip (yellow due to light dithering effect) of tape that covers half of the broom, with two stickers (white and red) on its top. While Gotta Sweep is based on a real photo-cropped broom, it appears photo shopped with its handle top shortened a little, brightened and contrasted for supposed clarity, and the bristle areas stretched in width for a resulting distorted edit. Personality While Gotta Sweep obviously loves its work, Gotta Sweep is also an insubordinate and a chaotic neutral character. While it can accidentally help or hinder students, it is often more of a hindrance than a help for its co-workers (Baldi and the Principal of the Thing). It sweeps, not because it is supposed to, but because it wants to, and doesn't care if it helps or bothers others. In short, it isn't mindful, it might be possible it only cares about itself. Role General Gotta Sweep will start off in the Janitor's Closet, sitting still and doing nothing. Interacting with it makes it yell: "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" Once two minutes and thirty seconds pass after the Player completes the second notebook, Gotta Sweep can then start moving and yell: "LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPIN' TIME!", before dashing around the halls, and sweeping virtually everything in its path. As it sweeps the school, it will move very fast until it finishes, at which point it goes back to its room. Sweeping the school takes a total of thirty seconds. Once it returns to the closet, it will not reappear for another two minutes. Gotta Sweep will push characters and even possibly take them along with its path if they get in its way, excluding It's a Bully. This can either be helpful or harmful, as Gotta Sweep may push the Player either away or closer to Baldi and other characters. It mainly focuses on sweeping all of the hallways, but can go into the Cafeteria and the two inter-connected Faculty Rooms. Birthday Bash In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, Gotta Sweep has its bristles covered in party confetti. During the ending, it appears in the Cafeteria with the original cast for a birthday surprise. In this version of the game, Big Ol' Boots are added, which make it so that the Player can walk through Gotta Sweep quicker than usual. Trivia * Gotta Sweep was first introduced in the Game Jam edition. * According to mystman12, during his livestream, he mentioned that the reason that Gotta Sweep sounds similar to Joe from his on-hold project "Joe's ultimate Bus ride", was because he felt he could not do any more original voices, so he ultimately decided to use his Joe voice from said game. * Gotta Sweep is one of the characters first introduced in the game's classic version. * Upon teleporting to the Janitor's Closet with hacks during the start of the game, Gotta Sweep was not visibly there. He will only spawn when getting an answer wrong from 1-2 notebooks. *Before V1.4, Gotta Sweep's sprite was slightly different, with its bristles colored green and lighter-gray. Despite its redesign for the said update, its profile image in the Principal's Office was left unchanged until V1.4.1. ** When asked about Gotta Sweep's redesigned sprite, mystman12 replied that it was tweaked in order to avoid considering Gotta Sweep a carbon copy of the Libman Precision Angle Broom."I didn't want it to be a carbon copy of the Libman Precision Angle Broom, so I tweaked Gotta Sweep a bit." - mystman12. November 20, 2018. Twitter. * Walking on Gotta Sweep will cause the Player's movement to slow down. If the Player goes behind Gotta Sweep in the closet while it is inactive, Baldi can actually be slowed or stopped so the Player can have time to walk past him. * Gotta Sweep may yell GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! multiple times in quick succession. Mystman12 has said that he didn't expect that to happen, but he thinks that it makes the game a lot of fun.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw&t=42m * Gotta Sweep is actually based on mystman12's broom seen in his Twitter post."When time is running out and you have no idea what art style to make the janitor. "I'll just make it a broom." #MetaGameJam" - mystman12. March 30, 2018. Twitter. * Gotta Sweep was supposed to be a human, but was made a broom because of the time limit to enter the game into Game Jam. Mystman12 painted an actual janitor with a PilotRedSun-like style as a concept of Gotta Sweep, however, he didn't like the art because it looked different than what he expected."Gotta Sweep could have ended up being a very different character if I hadn't been so low on time! Before just going with the broom, I tried painting an actual janitor in Colors! 3D. I was trying to go for a PilotRedSun sort of style, but I ended up not liking what I came up with." - mystman12. March 30, 2019. Twitter. Gotta Sweep's early art was later recycled for 0th Prize in Birthday Bash. * According to a quote in the V0.0.0 tapes, Gotta Sweep's gender used to be male. * Gotta Sweep's voice lines can sometimes be heard in a higher or lower pitch. ** This may be because of the doppler effect. * Gotta Sweep has the second-least amount of quotes in this game, containing only 2 (3 in Birthday Bash). * Gotta Sweep and Baldi are mystman12's favorite characters."I think Baldi would have to be my favorite, since that’s a character I made up years ago, but I think besides that I would have to go with Gotta Sweep." -- mystman12. August 3, 2018. INTERVIEWS You call hamburgers steamed hams — Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning creator on development, burgers by Elisha Deogracias Glitches * A glitch can occur where 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep will both push the Player, causing Gotta Sweep to get stuck inside 1st Prize. As of now, the only known way to fix this glitch is to exit the game. * Gotta Sweep's hit box is so large that it can sweep the Player if there's a thin wall in between them. This can most easily be seen in the back of the Principal's Office. * Gotta Sweep can occasionally get stuck in corners if it is sweeping characters, including Baldi. Quotes Gallery Sprites/textures = Gotta_Sweep_Sprite_Birthday.png|Gotta Sweep's design in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Sweep Poster-sharedassets2.assets-131.png|Gotta Sweep's description poster in Principal's Office. Szkic (5).png|Gotta Sweep's description poster before V1.4.1. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Gotta Sweep in the secret ending screen from Birthday Bash. |-|Miscellaneous = 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7_original.png|Gotta Sweep's old version, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter was funded. IMG 20190330 200349.jpg|Gotta Sweep's original human look. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Here School members